naplfandomcom-20200213-history
Rugged Frontier
The trainer starts his/her journey in St. Louis, where he receives one of three starters from Professor Haulapai: Squirtle, Charmander, or Bulbasaur. There, he/she learns of the “Great bird of fire” who lives “with the devil on his mountain” but can never be seen by the average person. The proof of the bird’s existence are the two feathers that rest in the man’s hair. After the story, the trainer returns home to tell the mother that he/she is going on a “delivery run”. You leave. You make your way to Lincoln, NE, where you hear of a crazy war veteran who is now the city’s most popular farmer. Known as Farmer Frank, he is also the gym leader, using Grass/Fying type Pokémon. You’ll receive the Heart Badge (colored purple) from him and have to sit through a long tale of how in the war days, he heard of an evil organization trying to take over the frontier. You make your way south to Wichita for your second gym battle. After the battle, you encounter Manifest Destiny, the organization talked about by Farmer Frank. One of the baddies goes on about capturing the great bird of the North to use it for power. Battle ensues. You go back up through Lincoln and into the Wind Caves. Countless Zubat await. Once you finally make it through, you are instantly thrown into Rapid City. You hear more of Devil’s Tower and have a chance to stop and shop. You fight the gym leader. Make your way north, but head east and stop by Bismarck. There, you encounter more baddies before you enter the gym. After you beat the gym, you are given a side task to go to Great Falls and deliver a message to the leader’s “old friend” and warn them about the baddies. (Assuming you go to Great Falls now) You make your way to Great Falls, but it seems it is too late. You battle the gym leader while there (who is working under Will) and learn that Manifest Destiny has already taken over. You must go to their headquarters and battle all the trainers, making your way to the top to take down one of the CEO’s. W. Knox(named after the guy who discovered oil in 1908 in Iran) is the man you battle. When you take him down, he tells you of their tale (because all bad guys do that). After you’re done in Great Falls, you make your way up to Regina. You cannot battle the gym leader yet. You go to Winnipeg where you chase the gym leader, Lynx, to Lake Winnipeg and have a battle of epic proportions. After the battle, there is an explosion in the water and you see Lugia. You and the gym leader go to check it out, but run into Manifest Destiny and tag team fight them. Once you have defeated them, you make your way back to Regina and battle the gym leader there. Once done in Regina, you go to Calgary for your final gym boss. There, you battle a young woman with Fire-type Pokémon. Category:Rugged Frontier Category:Regions Category:Region Information